Imaging systems and devices, such as scanners, capture images of targets for storage, decoding and/or subsequent use. Capturing images of multiple targets may be time-consuming and tedious. Providing such imaging devices with displays or multiple user inputs may increase the cost and complexity of the imaging devices.